


Und3r741e - A Glitched Game

by AlexTheNonBinary



Series: Undertale AU's and stuff [3]
Category: Undertale
Genre: AU, Brokentale - Undertale AU, brokentale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheNonBinary/pseuds/AlexTheNonBinary
Summary: This is literally just a script for an animation I’m working on.Also this is why I don’t write scripts.
Series: Undertale AU's and stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939738
Kudos: 2





	1. Part 1 - A Fallen Human and Failed Reset

Huff… puff…

*How many times have they died again?

*What’s the point in counting?

*It feels like I’ve been here forever.

*Sometimes, they reset everything back to the way it was.

*They destroy it all over again.

*I’m going to die soon. Again. How many times have they killed me now?

[PLAYER] reaches for the reset button.

Sans jolts slightly and immediately sends an attack their way, killing them as they hit the reset button.

The world is glitching. It’s happened before. It happened every time. Soon, he’d wake up in bed, feeling helpless. But it didn’t happen this time. Sans looks around as the world begins to fold in on itself, parts of code and backdrop flying around and tearing at itself. Each tear was perfectly square, like some sort of 8-bit video game.

*s-sAnS-

A glitched voice screamed. Sans turned around and looked at it. The human was glitching away like a faulty sprite, even as their face contorted into fear and agony. The screaming doesn’t stop, only getting progressively louder and louder as more and more pixels fly off of them until nothing is left, lost in the void for all eternity.

They’re gone.

Sans is back in bed.

Nothing is different here.

Why was he awake?

It’s not like he would expect anything different this run.


	2. Part 2 - Eyes From Somewhere Unknown

Today is the day.

A human should’ve arrived by now.

What’s the hold up?

He’s tired of waiting.

[ACT]

* **Toriel** *Papyrus

*Check * **Talk**

*Pun *Story

  
  


Sans asked Toriel if a small human with a striped shirt has entered the ruins.

She said no.

Sans felt confused.

  
  


After days of waiting, he began to feel relieved.

Months, and he no longer felt troubled by the human who so persistently fell. 

*their last reset… something must’ve gone wrong. There’s been no trace of them for months now. Did I.. do it?

He did it. He had defeated them! 

He felt happy.

But even so, he couldn’t shake the feeling that persistently clawed at him. A feeling he was familiar with, despite the eerie feeling of discomfort that came with it.

He was being watched.

Usually, he can tell from where.

He still can, but it’s unnerving. The stare came from nowhere, yet at the same time… everywhere. He shrugs it off and continues with his day, never quite feeling comfortable anymore…

He doesn’t want to think about what’s making him feel watched.


	3. Part 3 - Still Here. Still Watching

Years have passed now.

He’s happy. He’s calm. Still, he can’t forget anything. The human. He may have won, but it feels so…  _ off _ . There is always a question. 

*How did they just… disappear? Where did they go?

Despite everything, he was recovering. He felt a little better each day. Until he went to his post, one oddly dark evening.

The trees are familiar, despite that, as he entered them he felt watched.

**_He was being watched._ **

**_Usually, he can tell from where._ **

**_He still can, but it’s unnerving. The stare came from nowhere, yet at the same time… everywhere. He shrugs it off and continues with his day, never quite feeling comfortable anymore…_ **

Sans felt a sense of déjà vú. The feeling was identical to that of what he had felt, all those years ago, yet so much more sinister.

Something is lurking here… something lost long ago.

It feels forgotten, broken, glitched…

Corrupted.

He felt his legs speed up as he made his way to Toriel behind the door, but something in the trees caught his eyesocket. He’s always had good observational skills, and he can make it out before he turned to it. When he did, there was nothing there. But he was sure he saw it. 

He saw a glitched face.

Two empty, white eyes.

And a single sinister smile.


	4. Part 4 - The Ruins Aren’t Safe Anymore

Finally, he reaches the gate. That feeling follows him, as much as he tries to shrink away from it.

It begins to fade as he sits down next to the door, but Sans still feels uneasy. Nevertheless, he knocks on the door, as he has done so many times before, with nothing but a question.

*Hey lady, by any chance, has a small human wearing a striped shirt come through?

The answer was hesitant.

*No… I don’t recall a human coming through for years now…

*Why do you ask?

  
  


*Nothing, just curiosity…

Sans quickly says goodbye, parting ways with Toriel and heading to him post, while she checks the Ruins entrance, one last time. There’s a nagging feeling at the back of his skull. _Don’t leave her alone._ Sans teleports inside and silently follows Toriel.

*...

*Is this my first time seeing the ruins? Seems so familiar.

A chill goes down Sans’ spine at the eerie feeling he gained. Weirded out, Sans looks at the ruins wall, and there he saw something with a sinister sense of familiarity.

Two glitching eyes.

A cruel, creepy smile.

Are they watching him?

Suddenly the face disappears. Looks like Sans wasn’t the only one following someone. By the way…

*where is that lady…?


	5. Part 5 - Three Souls

Sans woke up at about 4 AM, to see a familiar but  _ wrong _ glowing form sitting on the edge of his bed wearing a striped shirt and a dark grin. He wanted to curl in on himself and die. But that human… they looked different. Their usual pair of pick stipes was replaced by a thick yellow one, and their shirt was a dullish green.

They spoke.

*It’s not my fault.

*You brought this upon yourself, Sans.

*But, it is not your fault, either.

*It is theirs.

*You remember them, right?

*You did it.

*You removed the anomaly that caused you so much hatred, fear, and dread.

*But the anomaly was a part of the game.

*The world cannot continue without them. 

*There’s no code supporting it.

*And so, your world will corrupt, just as they have, bit by bit.

Sans felt nothing but fear at those words. His hand shot to his ribcage as his soul shuddered. As he panicked, something happened. His trash tornado disappeared.

*Sans, you need to take two human Souls and Reset. Everything is being torn apart and monster kind is in danger.

Sans ignored them and tried to go back to sleep. The human growled.

*Sans. Do you really want to lose everyone again? Toriel? Undyne? Mettaton? Asgore?

*...

*Papyrus?

Sans opened his sockets.

*I… I can’t lose everything again. 

Suddenly, the child shoved their deteriorating soul into his hands. 

*Absorb it, Sans. Absorb it and Reset.

Without another word, Sans nodded. The child faded away, a look of peace on their face amongst the chaos.

* **Act**

* **Soul** *Sleep

* **Absorb** *Reject

  
  


Sans looked at the Soul for a few seconds, letting his own Soul materialise in front of him. Before he could have second thoughts, he shoved the human soul into his own. A light flashed and two buttons appeared before him. 

*RESET *CONTINUE

The door slammed open and Papyrus burst through the door. 

*SANS! SANS, WHAT IS HAPPENING? I WAS JUST TAKING A STROLL AND SUDDENLY ALL THE MONSTERS DISSAPEARE-

Papyrus’ body disappeared, leaving nothing but his soul behind. 

*No… I can’t lose you again!

Sans shot up and grasped Papyrus’ soul.

* **Act**

* **Soul**

* **Absorb** *Reject

*Don’t worry, Paps. You can stay with me now.


	6. Part 6 - The Last Corridor

*PAPYRUS!

A familiar shout erupted as a blue spear flew into the room.

*What’s going-

Undyne’s body began to glitch out, her Soul floating in front of her chest as she faded into nothing. Sans reached out for it.

* **Act**

* **Soul**

* **Absorb** *Reject

*Okay, here we go...

**_RESET_ **

  
  


The human fell, as they had done many times before. They complemented froggit. They spared Toriel. Everything was fine. They were yet to die. Yet they entered Snowdin without an encounter.

*Where’s Sans? Where’s Papyrus?

They continued forwards, looking desperately for those they had befriended so many times. They reached the house of the skeleton brothers…

But nobody came.

They had reached Waterfall, still no sign of them. A voice, it sounded like a giggle, filled their ears. They turned around, yet found nothing. Shrugging it off, they head to Undyne, or... where they should meet her. She was nowhere to be seen. They went to her house… 

But nobody came.

They continued on, still no encounters. They reached Hotland. No encounter-

A shadowed figure stood before them, eyes flashing red, orange, yellow, and blue. It spoke. 

*Hello. You are Player, correct?   
  
Player froze, but slowly nodded.

/CRASH/

Black fills your vision. As it fades, you’re met with the sight of familiar soft yellow from the end of the game. They look and see Sans’ darkened figure in the shadows, one eye flaring blue as he turned their soul a darker variant.

The fight screen was drawn up, and Gaster Blasters were pointed at them. There was something in Sans’ expression. He looked unwilling, despite attacking Player with his all. You keep dodging, getting hit twice.

LV 1

HP 18/20

ATT 5

DEF 5

WEAPON stick

ARMOR old bandage

* **Act**

* **Sans**

* **Check** *Talk

But they can’t.

Chara isn’t there to check him.

They wasted their turn.

Suddenly, Sans began glitching, his appearance changing slightly as he seemed to flicker in and out of existence, like he wasn’t supposed to be there. Lines of code begin taking form around Sans, who seemed to absorb it. They were his attack patterns.

Player avoided each attack, continuously trying to spare. There was no reaction from their friend. Desperate, they reach for the FIGHT button. It’s no use, Sans can dodge. Player felt terrified.

The attacks slow down, but the glitching speeds up. No one feels safe. You try to talk to Sans, but he isn’t listening. He can’t. Everything grows cold, and nothing else seems to exist except Sans and Player. The air felt heavy, and suddenly deep screams filled Player’s mind, coming from inside their head, yet they knew it was coming from $4ns.

Worried voices and sickening laughter fill the room. Player couldn't move or talk. They could see nothing but the black fight screen as $4^$ faded from existence.

Wait…

Who is $4^$?


End file.
